1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to display projection system.
2. Description of Related Art
Projection systems of both front projection, reflective viewing, and rear projection, transmissive viewing, are known in the art. A common problem in projection systems is that ambient lighting conditions reduce contrast and degrade viewing image quality.
Typical projection technology focuses on hardware and electrical design of the projector to improve the color image quality of the projected image. A typical projector uses red, green and blue (“RGB”) filters in combination with a light source additively to create a range, or gamut, of possible colors. Considerable constraints exist for the selection of these filters, such as wavelength of peak absorption, spectrum bandpass, cost, durability, and the like factors known to those skilled in the art. Moreover, the screen is typically a mostly spectrally non-selective material that appears white or silver and may be retroreflective.